moose_james_bob_the_builder_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Dizzy's Big Mistake
Dizzy's Big Mistake is the third episode of the first season of Bob The Builder: Building On Faith. Summary Marshall shows the machines a new toy he got, but when Dizzy accidentally breaks it, she's too scared to tell him, and tries to cover it up. Story Intro (Jim is reading a book at his desk.) Jim: Hello, welcome back to Sunflower Valley. It's so great to see you again. Today, I got a letter from Raven Hill in Sacramento, California. (takes out a sheet of paper and reads the letter) "Dear Jim, my older brother Evan has this really neat toy car that he always lets me play with. This time, I was playing with it a little too rough and broke it, and I'm worried he'll be mad if he finds out. I want to tell him that it just fell, but I don't know if I should do that. What should I do? Your friend, Raven." (stops reading) Oh, yes. I know what's going on here. You know, Raven, Dizzy was once in your shoes when she accidentally broke something that belonged to one of her friends. Now that's one story I'll never forget. Dizzy's Big Mistake One afternoon in Sunflower Valley, the machines were hanging out in the yard, when Marshall drove over in his fire truck. "Hey, everyone", Marshall said. "Hi, Marshall", Scoop said. "What brings you here", Dizzy asked. "I wanted to show you guys something cool", Marshall said. "What is it", Muck asked. "This", Marshall said. Marshall reached into his fire truck and pulled out a Playskool Heroes toy of Heatwave the Fire-Bot from Transformers: Rescue Bots. "Wow", Roley said, "what is it?" "It's Heatwave from Transformers: Rescue Bots", Marshall said, "he transforms from fire truck to robot, and back." "That's so cool", Scrambler said. "Yes Scrambler, it is", Marshall said. "How'd you get it", Lofty asked. "Well, a new toy shop opened up in Adventure Bay, and caught fire on opening day", Marshall said, "but we rushed in and put it out before it could do any real damage." "That's lucky", Benny said. "Indeed", Marshall said, "the owner was so grateful that he let me and the other pups each pick one toy to have on the house, and I picked out Heatwave here." "Cool", Roley said, "what did the others get?" "Chase got a 5-pack of Matchbox police cars, Skye got an 8-inch Swift Heart Rabbit plush, Rocky got a LEGO City Garbage Truck set, Rubble got a 4-piece set of die-cast construction vehicles, Zuma got a LEGO City Sailboat Rescue set, Everest got a cute little TY plush snowman named Melton, and Tracker got a BERG Jeep Junior pedal car", Marshall said. "Those sound like fun toys", Lofty said. "The others thought so too", Marshall said. Then, Bob, Wendy, and Moose came outside. "Hello, team", Bob said. Bob then took notice of Marshall. "Hello, Marshall", Bob said, "what brings you here?" "Just showing the team my new toy", Marshall said. Marshall showed Bob his toy. "That's very nice, Marshall", Bob said, "anyways, we have a job to do." "A tree branch fell into the museum and damaged the roof", Wendy said. "I'll need Scoop and Lofty to come and help me", Bob said. "No prob, Bob", Scoop said. "Oh, maybe Marshall could come with us", Lofty said, "his ladder could help you get to the top of the roof." "Good idea, Lofty", Bob said, "Marshall, would you be willing to help us?" "Sure", Marshall said, "let me check with Ryder, first." Marshall called Ryder on his pup tag. "Hi, Ryder", Marshall said. "Hey, Marshall", Ryder said, "what's up?" "Bob needs my help with something", Marshall said, "is it okay if I lend him a paw?" "Fine by me", Ryder said, "just don't take too long." "Okay", Marshall said, "see you later." "Bye", Ryder said. Marshall hung up and changed into his construction uniform. "I'm fired up", Marshall said. "Great", Bob said, "let's go." Before Marshall left, he turned to Dizzy. "Could you look after Heatwave for me, Dizzy", Marshall asked, "you can play with him if you want." "I'd be glad to", Dizzy said. "Great", Marshall said. Bob climbed onto Scoop, and Marshall got into his fire truck. "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" Bob, Scoop, Lofty, and Marshall headed out to the museum, and Moose turned to Wendy. "Hey, Wendy", Moose said. "Yes, Moose", Wendy asked. "I'm headed out to pick up something to eat", Moose said, "you want me to get you anything?" "Just a cobb salad from Chick-Fil-A, please", Wendy said. "You're in luck, because that's where I'm going", Moose said. "Well, in that case, let me come with you", Wendy said. "Sure", Moose said. Moose and Wendy got onto Scrambler. "To Chick-Fil-A please, Scrambler", Moose said. "You got it, Moose", Scrambler said, "let's scram!" Moose and Wendy rode off on Scrambler to Chick-Fil-A, leaving Dizzy, Muck, Roley, and Benny by themselves. "So, what do you want to do now", Roley asked. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to play with Marshall's toy", Dizzy said. "Okay", Muck said, "I think I'll hang out in the shelter." "Me too", Roley said. "Count me in", Benny said. While Muck, Roley, and Benny rested in the shelter, Dizzy played with Marshall's Heatwave toy. "Wow", Dizzy said, "this is one cool toy." But all of a sudden, the toy couldn't transform anymore. "What's wrong with this thing", Dizzy asked, "why won't it transform into a robot?" Dizzy tried to make the toy transform, but it fell apart, muck to her horror. "Oh no", Dizzy said, "I've broken Heatwave!" Dizzy began panicking. "I can't let Marshall see this", Dizzy said. Dizzy hid the pieces behind a pile of wood. "There", Dizzy said, "now I need to come up with something to tell Marshall that'll buy me some time." At that moment, Bob, Scoop, Lofty, and Marshall arrived. "Oh no", Dizzy said, "they're back." "Hi, everyone", Bob said, "we're back." Muck, Roley, and Benny rolled over. "Hey, Bob", Muck said. "Welcome back", Roley said. "Where's Wendy, Moose, and Scrambler", Bob asked. "They went to grab a bite", Benny said. "Okay", Bob said. Marshall got out of his fire truck and walked over to Dizzy. "I'm back, Dizzy", Marshall said, "do you have Heatwave?" "Heatwave", Dizzy asked. "Yes", Marshall said, "my toy." "Oh, yeah", Dizzy said, "about that..." Marshall's smile faded. "What", Marshall asked. Dizzy began getting nervous. "Come on Dizzy, think of something", Dizzy thought. "Well", Marshall asked. "I, uh, misplaced Heatwave", Dizzy said. Marshall was upset to hear this. "You lost him", Marshall asked. "No, I misplaced him", Dizzy said, "there's a difference." "No there isn't", Marshall said. "Yes there is", Dizzy said, "and anyways, I'm sure he'll turn up." While Dizzy was talking, Lofty noticed some pieces of red plastic behind the pile of wood. "Hey", Lofty said, "what's this red stuff behind the wood pile?" "Red stuff", Bob asked. Bob picked up the pieces of plastic, and Marshall recognized what they were. "Those are pieces from Heatwave", Marshall said. Dizzy knew that the jig was up. "Uh-oh", Dizzy said. Marshall turned to Dizzy with tears forming in his eyes. "You lied to me", Marshall said, "you didn't loose Heatwave, you broke him!" "It was an accident", Dizzy said, "I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't fix my toy", Marshall said. Marshall jumped into Moose's arms and began crying, and the former comforted him. "Shh, it's okay", Moose said, "everything's going to be okay." Wendy angrily walked over to Dizzy. "Dizzy, I'd like a word with you in the workshop", Wendy said. "Yes, Wendy", Dizzy said. Wendy and Dizzy went into the workshop, and Moose walked over to Bob, who was still holding the broken pieces. "Can we fix it", Moose asked. "No, we can't", Bob said. Marshall was very upset to hear this. "What", Marshall asked. "I'm sorry, Marshall", Bob said, "but I'm a builder, not a toy repairman." Marshall began crying harder, prompting Moose to continue comforting him "I'm sorry, Marshall", Moose said, "I was expecting Bob to say 'yes we can', like we always do." Lofty then drove over next to Bob. "Uh, Bob", Lofty said, "can I talk to you in private?" "Of course, Lofty", Bob said. While Bob and Lofty spoke privately, Wendy was speaking severely to Dizzy. "What were you thinking", Wendy asked. "I was afraid Marshall would be upset with me for breaking his toy", Dizzy said. "Well, what do you think he is now", Wendy asked. "I know", Dizzy said, "I guess maybe I wasn't thinking after all." "You can say that again", Wendy said, "you should always tell someone the truth, even if they might be upset about what happened." "I know", Dizzy said. "Now, I think you owe Marshall an apology", Wendy said. "Okay, Wendy", Dizzy said. Dizzy wheeled over to Marshall, who was sadly sitting near his fire truck. "Marshall", Dizzy said, "I'm sorry I broke your toy and lied about it." "It's alright", Marshall said, "I'm just sad that Bob can't fix it." "Say, where is Bob", Wendy asked, "and Lofty?" "Lofty asked Bob if he could talk to him in private", Moose said, "I haven't seen either of them since." Then, Bob and Lofty arrived in the yard, with the former holding a paper bag in his hand. "There you are, Bob", Wendy said, "where have you been?" Bob climbed down from Lofty and walked over to Marshall. "I felt bad that I couldn't fix Marshall's toy, so I got something to cheer him up", Bob said. Marshall suddenly felt happy. "Really", Marshall asked. "Have a look", Bob said. Marshall looked in the bag, and pulled out a Rescue Bots Academy Heatwave toy, which, unlike his previous one, transformed into a race car. "I know it's not like the one you had, but I hope you like it", Bob said. "I love it, Bob", Marshall said. "Great", Bob said, "it was Lofty who first spotted it." "I saw the owner of the toy store unpacking these when we were going to fix the museum", Lofty said, "when your toy broke, I remembered that and thought one of those would make a good replacement." "Thanks Lofty, thanks Bob", Marshall said. Moose then noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. "Hey, it's getting late", Moose said, "I think I'm gonna head home now, Bob." "Okay, Moose", Bob said, "see you tomorrow." "You too", Moose said. Moose got onto Scrambler and rode away. "You better head home too, Marshall", Bob said, "Ryder will be wondering where you are." "Okay", Marshall said, "see you around, Bob." "You too", Bob said. Marshall got into his fire truck, but before he left, Dizzy wheeled over to him. "Am I forgiven", Dizzy asked. "Yes", Marshall said. "Great", Dizzy said, "I promise never to lie to you again." "Glad to hear", Marshall said, "well, I better head back to Adventure Bay." Marshall drove away, and Bob and Wendy walked over to Dizzy. "We hope you've learned your lesson", Wendy said. "Oh, I have", Dizzy said, "no more telling lies." "That's great, Dizzy", Bob said. "By the way, Bob", Dizzy said, "I think you're putting on weight." Wendy giggled, and Dizzy went to the shelter. "I think someone needs to tell Dizzy that white lies are okay", Bob said. Outro Jim: Well, that was a pretty darn good story, wasn't it? You see Raven, I think you should tell Evan that you broke his car. Like Wendy said to Dizzy about Marshall, he might get upset over it, but I think he would've been more upset if you would've lied to him. And God wouldn't have wanted you to lie as well. (gets out his bible, opens it up) " "The Lord detests lying lips, but he delights in people who are trustworthy."- Proverbs 12:22.". And that's not all the Bible says about lying. Lying also goes against the Ninth Commandment from the Ten Commandments God gave to Moses in the book of Exodus, "Thou shall not bear false witness against thy neighbor". Well, thanks again for visiting us here in Sunflower Valley. Until next time, remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Goodbye, everyone! The End Category:Episodes